


let's do it all over (you) again

by rovio



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Getting Back Together, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rovio/pseuds/rovio
Summary: There's a lot of reasons why JJ shouldn't be wearing those here, the main one being that someone could walk on them at any moment, but Otabek can't find it in him to protest. Not when JJ is already shirtless and his pants are sitting so low, revealing sharp hipbones and a tantalizing line of pink lace.





	

JJ bends down, his track pants slide down, and Otabek is glad _he's_ sitting down.

"You still have those?" Bought on a whim in a mall in Montréal when they'd been younger, curious and still high on after practice adrenaline. Pink, because it had been hilarious at the time and the only color left in the right size.

JJ looks over his bare shoulder and grins. "Yeah. Do you have yours?"

"No." And then, "Why are you wearing them?"

"For old times' sake." JJ straightens his back and turns around, grin morphing into a smirk. He's half-hard already. "I knew you'd be here and hey, why not?"

There's a lot of reasons why he shouldn't have, the main one being that someone could walk on them at any moment, but Otabek can't find it in him to protest. Not when JJ is already shirtless and his pants are sitting so low, revealing sharp hipbones and a tantalizing line of pink lace.

"You want to do it here." It's a statement, not a question. Otabek remembers all the times they screwed in the locker rooms, traded handjobs in the library and got on their knees in shadowed doorways and back alleys in broad daylight. It had been fun and not always JJ's idea. "Turn around."

"I thought I'd have to ask you for it," JJ laughs, turning around and bracing his hands on the lockers. He looks good like that, strong back tapering into narrow waist and muscular ass. "Maybe even beg."

"It's not too late yet." Otabek gets up and takes a few steps, just enough to feel the heat radiating from JJ's body. "Say please."

"Please," JJ says immediately, head bowing down. He sounds like he means it too.

Otabek licks his lips and draws his fingers along the lacy line just above the swell of JJ's ass. "Were you thinking about this all day?"

"Yeah." JJ doesn't look up or turn his head, but Otabek can still hear the smile in his voice. "I meant to tell you before we got on the ice but didn't get a chance."

The hands on JJ's ass stop. "Did you wear these at practice?"

"Huh?" Otabek squeezes with both hands and JJ's breath hisses between his teeth. "No, these chafe way too much for that. Next time we should pick something from my own brand. JJ Style is quality stuff."

"I don't want your initials on my ass." It's bad enough that JJ has his initials above his own ass. Otabek looks down at the familiar tattoo and trails it with his fingertips. JJ shivers under the light touch. "Also, next time?"

"You looked really hot in these too, so." JJ shrugs. He doesn't hesitate or sound nervous but Otabek can still tell. You don't fuck a guy for a year and then just forget what the tilt of his head means. "If you want."

Otabek reaches around and places a hand on JJ's chest, over his rapidly beating heart. The nipple under his palm hardens and when he flattens his hand, JJ groans. The rough sound goes straight to Otabek's stiffening dick. "Sure. Sounds fun."

He reaches around with his other arm too, splaying his fingers on JJ's stomach. The hard muscles clench when Otabek dips his hand lower. He rakes his fingers through the sparse hair leading into JJ's track pants and the lace and satin underneath them. JJ's bent neck floods with color, and Otabek knows he's watching and liking what he sees. 

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint me." It's a blatant lie and Otabek pretends he doesn't hear the small sliver of relief in JJ's voice. They probably have to have a serious talk after this, but that can wait. The important thing right now is the wet spot on JJ's pants and the noise he makes when Otabek's fingers find it. " _Fuck_. Now stop teasing and touch me already."

Otabek wants to draw this whole thing out until he has JJ on his knees and pleading for it. He'd never been too proud to beg for a fuck, at least not when it was with Otabek and when it was fun for both of them. Maybe they'll get to do that again some day, but right now the risk of a wrong person walking on them is too great. It's thrilling too and when Otabek closes the gap between their bodies, it's to get up on his toes and grind his erection against JJ's ass.

"Take your pants off." Otabek steps back just enough to give JJ room to sort himself out. He's broader than the last time they did this, teenaged gangliness turned into solid strength, and Otabek appreciates the sight of tight muscles flexing under his skin. 

He slots his fingers with JJ's on his hips, making sure it's only the track pants that go down and get kicked aside. JJ leans forward again, hands braced on the lockers, and now that Otabek can see him properly, he understands what JJ meant by chafing. The panties used to fit well enough but now the pink fabric is stretched tight and thin, almost translucent and riding up JJ's ass. They look uncomfortable. They look _good_.

Otabek wants to ruin them like he'd ruined his own pair.

He strips his shirt off in record time and tugs his pants down just enough to get his cock out. "Spread your legs."

"Hey now, we have a competition tomorrow, you can't-" JJ turns his head to look over his shoulder and the words trail off. He licks his lips, eyes shifting between Otabek's face and his cock, lingering on his chest. "Wow, okay, nevermind. I mean, I _am_ King JJ, I can take the gold even if you fuck me right now- "

"Don't be an idiot," Otabek interrupts and rolls his eyes. "I won't, but I'm not going to stand on my toes either."

JJ blinks and then his gaze travels from Otabek's face to his bruised feet and back up. Then he smirks. "You are kind of short, aren't you? Didn't think to grow up any taller?"

"To do you? I didn't think I'd need to." A shudder ripples across JJ's body and he turns his face back to the lockers, head hanging low. His skin is smooth and unblemished between his neck and the obnoxious tattoo. Otabek wants to rake his nails across his back and leave red scratches all over it. Maybe he'll get to do that later too. Now he settles his hands on JJ's hips, on his bare skin and the shiny satin. "Spread them."

JJ does until he's low enough, until his ass is right there in front of Otabek's hard-on, just a centimetre or two between the pink panties and the wet head of his cock. It brings back memories of a different time and place, the same fever heating his blood again. 

It takes an effort to hold back instead of immediately rutting against JJ's ass, but luckily self-control is something Otabek excels in. 

"Anyone could walk in and see us like this," he says, staring down at the contrast between JJ's firm muscles and the delicate fabric. JJ's breath catches in his throat. "They'd tell the press for sure."

"Getting caught doing me could only improve your reputation," JJ laughs, low and hoarse. It's not mean or mocking. It's sharing an old joke, and it fills Otabek with something he doesn't want to look at too closely yet. "But I guess getting done by the Hero of Kazakhstan wouldn't be a blemish on mine either."

"Better hope that someone does walk in then," Otabek says and tightens his grip on JJ's hipbones, yanking him backwards. 

It's impossible to tell who's louder, JJ or him, when his cock slides over the satin and along the cleft of JJ's ass. It'd be better with lube, maybe, but Otabek's dripping with precome already. The drag of the fabric sends sparks up and down his spine.

It takes him a few seconds to clear his head and focus again, and by then JJ's chanting, "Fuck, fuck, fucking _touch me_ , god."

Since they are in a bit of a hurry, Otabek does. 

The panties are soaked on the front and too tight to slip a hand under. Otabek curls his fingers around JJ's cock as much as he can instead, thumb circling the leaking head. The satin is so soft and wet under his palm and the cock so hard and hot. It jumps in his hand when he starts rocking his hips and it's so fucking good. Otabek screws his eyes shut, leaning his sweaty forehead on JJ's damp back. He's too close already, just from this. It really is like being a teenager again.

"I can't-" JJ chokes and his cock pulses in Otabek's twisting hand. The noise he makes is so raw and familiar that Otabek squeezes on an instinct. " _Fuck_ , let me-"

"Not yet." This has to last longer now than back then. They'd done it just like this in the small fitting room and ruined the first pair JJ had tried on. Otabek licks sweat from JJ's neck with a broad stroke of a tongue and JJ swears, voice trembling. _Exactly_ like back then, and it still makes Otabek thrust harder and grit his teeth to keep his moans in. Maybe they can try for that record later. He loosens his grip and says, "Okay, come."

JJ does, loudly. His cock jerks and spurts in Otabek's hand, come leaking through the panties to wet Otabek's fingers. It's blindingly hot, and Otabek doesn't think before he bites down on a broad shoulder. He thrusts once, twice, and spills on the small of JJ's back. 

When he comes down from the high, it's to place an open-mouthed kiss on the teeth marks on JJ's skin. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," JJ says and shifts his weight. It's as clear a hint as anything so Otabek steps back, letting him straighten his back and turn around. JJ's face is red and he rolls his shoulders, but he looks satisfied and more relaxed than before. He grabs Otabek's hand and brings it up to his lips. "I was kind of hoping you'd still do that, actually."

Then he licks Otabek's fingers clean, slowly and thoroughly and never looking away from his eyes. If they were teenagers still, Otabek knows they'd fuck again right here, right now. As it is, he just hikes his pants back up when JJ is finally done. He could go again soon enough, but they can't stay here for that long. It's a miracle no one's barged in yet.

"I guess these are a lost cause now," JJ says mournfully, looking down. The panties are a sodden, drying mess glued to his softening cock, and Otabek knows the back is exactly the same. So, an understatement of the year, that one. "Pity. Still, this was a great idea."

Otabek snorts. "It was your idea."

"No wonder then. Mine are always brilliant, aren't they?" JJ peels the panties off from his sticky skin and steps out of them. There's a trash can in the corner and Otabek hopes that no one looks into it too closely. 

JJ picks up a towel and wipes himself clean with it. Otabek lets his eyes linger and mind wander. Sex was easy. This is more difficult. 

He's never been one to hesitate for long though, so in the end "Do you have any plans after this?" comes out easily enough.

"I thought I'd take you out for a dinner," JJ says, not looking up. He sounds blithe and confident, but Otabek can still read him like an open book. "That okay with you?"

"Hey," Otabek says because if he's going to do this, he's going to do it properly. JJ looks up and there's caution written in every line of his body. Otabek smiles. "Yeah, that sounds good."

The taut wariness disappears as fast as it appeared and JJ's grin mirrors his own. "Great! I know just the place, you're going to love it." 

Maybe it's a bad idea to rekindle this, maybe not, but at least it'll be fun while it lasts.


End file.
